dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Bat-Mite (The Brave and the Bold)
| CurrentAlias = Bat-Mite | Aliases = | Identity = | Alignment = Neutral | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Batman: The Brave and the Bold (TV Series) | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | AlienRace = Imps | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Bill Finger; Sheldon Moldoff | First = Batman: The Brave and the Bold (TV Series) Episode: Legends of the Dark Mite! | Last = Batman: The Brave and the Bold (TV Series) Episode: Mitefall! | Quotation = Batman's rich history allows him to be interpreted in a multitude of ways. To be sure, this is a lighter incarnation, but it's certainly no less valid and true to the character's roots than the tortured avenger crying out for mommy and daddy. | Speaker = Bat-Mite | QuoteSource = Batman: The Brave and the Bold (TV Series) Episode: Legends of the Dark Mite! | HistoryText = Legends of the Dark Mite In his first appearance, Bat-Mite arrives in the middle of a robbery thwarted by Batman. After seeing how easy the criminals surrender, Bat-Mite makes it more challenging for the caped crusader and stacks the odds against him. Bat-Mite then revealed himself at Batman's demand and explained that he was not only his biggest fan, but wanted to pit him against the greatest villain of all time to prove him the greatest superhero ever. After going through his options of supervillains for Batman to fight, Batman recommended Calendar Man. Bat-Mite then turned Calendar Man into the Calendar King which caused him to create various henchmen to battle Batman. Witnessing Batman's victory over Calendar Man, Bat-Mite wanted to see him fight again, only to be convinced to return to the Fifth Dimension and given a signed official Batarang. Once at the Batcave, Bat-Mite took the form of Ace. Batman who believed he was talking to Ace insulted Bat-Mite by calling him "A weird little creep from another dimension" and a "Pest". He realized that the real Ace entered the frame seconds after, realizing that the Ace in front of him was actually Bat-Mite. Insulted by his hero, Bat-Mite verbally lashed out at Batman, then sent him into an alternate dimension where he sends countless monsters and soldiers after him. During the pursuit, Bat-Mite realizes that Batman is sitting nearby, not trying to save himself. Bat-Mite is convinced by his hero to become Batman. Although he defeats Gorilla Grodd, he finds himself running from supervillains Batman has faced in the past. Convinced he couldn't take them on alone, Batman comes in the frame at his request to help him. Using his reality altering powers, he stops everything and thinks himself a failure. Batman explains that he "Has powers that would put other magic users to shame" and that he should be proud of it rather than following in his hero's footsteps. Happy to hear this, Bat-Mite leaves and returns Batman to the Batcave. Elsewhere though, Bat-Mite now finds himself with Green Arrow telling him that "He's his biggest fan". | Powers = * * * | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Bat-Mite was voiced by Paul Reubens. | Trivia = | Recommended | DC = None | Wikipedia = Bat-Mite | Links = }} Category:2009 Character Debuts Category:Modern-Age Characters